mcstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Link Opens
The Link Opens is the fifteenth and final episode of Virtis Tales Season 1 and the eleventh and final in the Link Arc. The episode name was not revealed until the episode was released, unlike previous episodes which had their titles revealed prior to the episode releasing. This is due to the fact that the name could've given the episode away. This is the longest comic ever produced by BCG, with 21 slides and 252 frames. This beats previous record holder, Outage, which has 14 slides and 168 frames. Plot Moments away from death, Blue remembers he previously stored a Totem of Undying prior to the purge in the chest next to him, and reaches in for it; death is averted and he is cured of the plague. Blue is astonished it actually worked, and only tried it to see if it would. He speculates that it countered the plague either because the plague was coded before Totem's were added to the game, or the plague actually killed him and left his body and the totem then revived him in an instant. Suddenly, earth quakes occur, and the ambiguous people note that the opening of the link is causing it as well as multiple portals manifesting in worlds. Blue and Dr_P3 enter a portal to Peron and Michalak, killing Ab3l and a henchman to rescue them. They deduce their two servers have merged, and agree to wipe out the remnants of the Zeta and release their prisoners. Following this, Scorpion, and owner of the zombies server: Icarus, establish a communication channel via the Link, allowing them to communicate. The ambiguous people pick up the signal and amplify it to P3, Peron, Blue and Michalak; the four players being the only hope. This allows the four to hear Scorpion and Icarus' conversation, but the two being able to see all Link activity makes them aware of this, and announce themselves to the players, and ambiguous people. Icarus and Scorpion reveal Virtis left them with some tools, and summon zombies and army NPCs to attack the players; they take refuge in a nearby abandoned house. As the players hold the zombies and NPCs off, the ambiguous people talk with Scorpion and Icarus, the latter two revealing they know who the ambiguous people are. Scorpion and Icarus also reveal they are 4534 and 3123 from the Origins Arc, and since they were demanding with their requests, Virtis opted their servers for testing in the Link. The ambiguous people deduce that the Link is merely an experiment to see if it works; Virtis plan to merge all servers should it work to create a giant Link. The ambiguous people cut themselves from the communication channel and establish a new one to the players; the four can hear both the ambiguous people on one channel, and Scorpion and Icarus on the other, though both parties can't hear eachother. Via Milky_bar's book, Michalak tells the ambiguous people that the server consoles are locked to the admins, Scorpion and Icarus (much like Mob Destructor locked the console to Frost and Anfinious back in Season Five). This means they must kill the two to allow the ambiguous people to use their Virtis technology to hack the consoles and shut down the Link. As the crew are about to die inside the house, overwhelmed by zombies and NPCs, the floor opens when pistons pull it back, sending them plummeting to safety. It's also revealed that besides portals, worlds are connected at ungenerated ends. Ready to finally kill the four, Icarus teleports them to outside his tower and summons more zombies; the crew hold them off until TNT detonates outside the tower, letting the crew in. Inside, they push Icarus out his own window, landing on a lone iron bar which pierces his body and kills him. The ambiguous people begin to hack Icarus' server console. Scorpion notices Icarus gone and demands the tower to be defended. After looting Icarus' tower, claiming a diamond chestplate for each, they enter a portal and charge to Scorpion's castle via boats. With many members of Scorpion's army dead, the army become torn between defending or betraying him, causing them to become divided and fight each other, all the while, the escapees from the initiation camp also arrive in boats, assisting the crew. The crew arrive in Scorpion's room, and when a guard attempts to kill them, his skin is reverted to normal and stops flying. Peet_er steps out from the shadows, revealing he entered Scorpion's control room in the back and managed to revert the army template, stripping all of them of their powers and reverting their skins. Peet_er goes on to reveal he was responsible for saving them from the house and blowing up the enterance to Icarus' base, having navigated the servers with the portals, just because he regretted leaving Blue; Blue forgives him. Scorpion, fed up with Virtis' limitations posed on him, gives up his Link password to the ambiguous people and allows himself to succumb to the plague and disintegrate. With the server locks gone, the ambiguous people gain full control, and detonate the castle; the four and Peet_er jump out the back window, landing in the ocean below. Later, they shut down the Link, seperating Blue and P3 from Peron and Michalak, whom salute eachother from their own worlds before being separated. Peron and Michalak then continue to survive in their server, and Blue and P3 live in the underground base, pondering the events which occured. They're glad to have met each other and hug. Meanwhile, the ambiguous people log into Scorpion's Link account to destroy the Link, planning to take the evidence to court, to advance Anti-Virtis. The two ambiguous people are revealed as Lillie Sweet and Malcolm Lang from the Origins Arc. Trivia *This episode makes Virtis Tales Season 1 the longest season of a BCG comic with 15 episodes, beating Season One of The MC Story, which had 14 episodes. *This episode has the most slides out of any in the entire franchise series with 21, beating Outage which only had 14. Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales